The overall objective of the proposed research is to develop, demonstrate and commercialize a Fourier Transform infrared (FTIR) spectroscope technique and associated instrumentation for making in situ, real time measurements in the clinical laboratory, urgent care settings and the research laboratory of the type, concentration and precise location of various biological molecules of interest to the clinician. The specific objectives of the Phase II program are: to design, fabricate and evaluate 4 prototype FTIR fiber optic probes which can be attached to existing or modified spectrometers and which are capable of making spectral measurements in both tissues and liquids; to compare reference spectra obtained with conventional spectrometers to spectra obtained by FTIR fiber probes for target biological materials in blood, urine, saliva, tears, dialysis fluids, and tissue; to develop software which will automatically discriminate and quantify target biological materials; and to independently evaluate the probes, in vitro, in a clinical laboratory.